And So The Cycle Began
by AgentHexSparrowOfS.H.I.E.L.D
Summary: And so the cycle began. It had been 4 months. After a while the team fell into a familiar rythym that no one dared mess with. Everyday at 12:30 the team had a meeting in the den area almost like group therapy (Skye called it, SHIELD Psych-101). Until one day when Coulson called an out of the blue team meeting in the debriefing room instead. Rated for language and slight violence.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

By the way, before you read this, I am a total SKYEWARD and FITZSIMMONS fanatic. This story was just there in the back of my mind after all the pain and torture that the team went through. This is just a way I see that they could possible deal with it.

* * *

It had been 4 months. She was always worried that they would come back and ruin what little peace the team still had and was rebuilding little by little.

Simmons and Fitz had talked about their relationship, but Fitz didn't have the heart to try to be anything with her because he didn't want his nightmares and violent dreams to scare her away, so he told her that no matter how badly they wanted it, it just wasn't a good idea.

"*You love her. Why walk away*?" Skye asked him the day she found him crying.

"Because my nightmares are bad enough for me. Jemma is softer at the heart than anyone I know. I'll scar her with my nightmares. And I don't want that to happen,"

After this confession, Skye and Fitz spent day and night together working through his, and her, nightmares. Fitz began working out and training with Triplett and May. This earned him muscle definition and his own set of abs that he constantly bragged to Skye about, this made her smile.

Skye began taking training lessons and tips on her emotions from May. After a while the team fell into a familiar rythym that no one dared mess with.

Skye and Fitz woke up every morning at 4:30 to do an hours work out, then showered.

At 6:00, they woke May for her morning shift on the stick. 10 mintues later, they began breakfast.

At 6:45 everyone was present to eat said breakfast, and no one spoke a word unless it was mission related.

Once breakfast was over, around 7:30, May, Skye, Fitz, or Trip did the dishes. Coulson typically went to talk to remaining SHIELD teams, and Simmons went to work on creating a new GH-325.

Everyday at 12:30 the team had a meeting in the den area almost like group therapy (Skye called it, SHILED Psych-101). Until one day when Coulson called an out of the blue team meeting in the debriefing room instead.

"Ward, Garrett, Raina, and Quinn are all in SHIELD custody. Raina and Quinn were recently apprehended where we assume was an old HYDRA rendezvous point," Everyone flinched at Ward's name and HYDRA.

"You're telling us this because?" Skye asked smart-assedly. Everyone knew she was agitated by two of the five names she heard.

"They're going to be delivered to us, and we are taking them to Dark Island. They will be with us for a few days, but no one has to see them aside from the first. Understood?"

This meant, they're coming on the bus, and we're throwing them in small, single cells and leaving them there til we get to the island.

The Dark Island was a desolate place that Fitz and Skye found while Skye was trying to find SHIELD teams that were intact.

"How long?" Fitz asked with uncertainty.

"The trip?"

"How long, Sir!" Fitz growled. Skye put her hands on his chest and sat him on the computer. It was rare for him to shout, but Fitz hated it when Coulson beated around the bush. They all did.

"They should be on the bus for a whole of 6 days," Coulson told the team with sorrow in his eyes. "Meeting is dismissed. May, the coordinates have been sent to you,"

May nodded and walked back to the cockpit.

Simmons and Trip gave Fitz and Skye sorry glances and then went to the Lab.

Skye wrapped her arms around Fitz's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Fitz,"

"Yeah, me too. You loved the guy. He was just like a brother to me. He killed all of us. Maybe not literally, but he did," Skye nodded as she kissed Fitz's cheek.

"We'll get through it. I know we will," Skye told him with her brave smile. He had grown to love that smile. Fitz knew it was only used when she was unsure, he figured that out only because she gave him that smile constantly the first night they spent together after she told him about her nightmares, but it was still a damn beautiful smile in his book.

"C'mere," Fitz motioned towards himself as he pulled Skye in for a deep hug.

Everyone knew that the two young agents were sleeping together, and they knew that there was more to it than just comforting one another, but no one cared so long as they didn't hear either of the two screaming or crying in their sleep anymore.

Simmons and Trip had began sleeping together not long after Fitz and Skye. Then, May and Coulson followed suit.

"We will. Get through it, I mean," Fitz told Skye. She only chuckled and then choked on a sob as they just stood there.

In all truth, it didn't bother Fitz one bit that he'd have to see Ward, or Garrett, or Raina, or Quinn. It bothered him that he was going to have to see Skye's tears and hear her cries. Ward would have to. But Fitz would because that's how much he cared about her. His Skye. Not Ward's, his.

The day they picked up Ward, Garrett, Raina, and Quinn, it was quiet. No one said a word or uttered a sound, until the four walked up the ramp.

"Thank you, Agents. We will take it from here," The young man and woman soluted Coulson.

"Yes, Director Coulson, Sir!" The two retreated and left four figures standing with Coulson and his team.

"Director, huh? Who'd you suck off for that, Phil?" Garrett asked.

Thwack!

Skye giggled when Trip's punch knocked Garrett straight to the ground.

"You will respect this team, John Garrett, or suffer the consequences. All of you. Do you understand?" Trip shouted. The four nodded back at him. "Alright, let's move to your rooms," The four stopped so May, Simmons, Fitz, and Skye could see them.

"Skye, I-"

Thwack!

"Don't talk to her. You will not even look at her," Fitz growled at Ward who was now lying flat on his back at Skye's feet. Her face red and her eyes puffy. "Let's go, yeah?" Skye nodded to Fitz. She was about to turn before she landed a very rough and hard kick to Ward's stomach.

"Are your feelings still genuine, Grant?" Skye chuckled bitterly as she walked away from the former agent, her once SO, and almost SO. She always found the acronym so funny, how it could mean to completely different things.

Two days into the flight, Simmons went to talk to Ward.

"*If you love her, why did you walk away*?" Simmons saw a sad smile and a small tear run down Ward's face.

"Because I didn't want to hurt her. But my loving her hurt her anyway because I couldn't just walk away. I tried to force her to be with me and that screwed me all over,"

Simmons left the room but didn't stop until she was in the comfort of Trip's strong arms.

The third day of the flight, everyone fell back into their normal schedule.

Around 3:55 Skye ran aaround asking what everyone wanted to eat for dinner that night. Shish-kobabs. Fitz loved helping her make those.

Next came dinner at 6:30. This time Simmons or Coulson would do the dishes around 7:25.

At 8:00 sharp, Fitz and Trip went to working out, and Skye and May went to meditating and yoga.

Then at 9:30 everyone went for showers, and at 10:45 Skye and Fitz retired to bed. At 11:00, Simmons and Trip did the same, and at 11:45 May and Coulson finally drifted off into the darkness of slumber.

On the 6th and final day of their trip, Skye asked if she could put Ward in his new cell on the Dark Island. Coulson agreed.

As they reached the cell, Ward spoke.

"I know that you hate me, you have every reason to, but I just wanted to say that no matter how much you hate me, I will always love you, Skye. I don't care," Skye sneered.

"You're sadly obsessed with me. It's sickening, really,"

Thwack!

Skye knocked Ward backwards into the cell, then removed his cuffs.

"Have a nice life behind bars, Grant. I'm sure it'll be a real riot!" She told him with fake excitement. As she began to walk away she turned pretending to forget something. "I do, by the way, Ward. Hate you. Always will. I can't believe you quoted a Dolly Parton/Whitney Houston song, though. You got balls," She chuckled as she walked away from him.

"Feel better?" Fitz asked her as they walked hand in hand back to the bus.

"Immensely," Skye told him with her real smile. His favorite of all her smiles. She rested her head on his shoulder as the bus became airbound.

After 5 years, May and Coulson had a son. Phillip J. Coulson Jr.

A year later, Trip and Simmons were married and pregnant with twin boys. Nicholas 'Nick' Phillip Triplett and Leo Antione Triplett.

Three months after Nick was born, Skye and Fitz were married and after two months, found out they were four months pregnant with a little girl. Melinda 'MJ' Jemma Fitz.

Two years later, Skye and Fitz had a set of twins a girl and a boy. Audrey Lola Fitz and Leo Michael Fitz.

And so the cycle began. Coulson and May's son ran they team as they got older, but the team stayed the team.

Phil Jr married Audrey, Nick married Melinda, and Leo married a young SHIELD agent he met in Taiwan named Baila.

* * *

So whaddya think?

The two quotes that have astrics around them, are there for a reason. It's to help ease my shipper heart of SKYEWARD and FITZSIMMONS because this story is not of my two ships that I love oh so dearly.

The quotes are almost identical and they are the same thing and answered the same way if you read them correctly. Both Fitz and Ward are being asked why they are walking away from the one they love, and both are answering because I love her too much.


	2. Authors Note

I don't own anything.

By the way, before you read this, I am a total SKYEWARD and FITZSIMMONS fanatic. This story was just there in the back of my mind after all the pain and torture that the team went through. This is just a way I see that they could possible deal with it.

* * *

To the guest who thought that Fitz and Leo are the same, they are not...

Simmons and Trip had a son named Leo and so did Skye and Fitz.

Skye and Fitz's son, Leo is the one who married Baila.


End file.
